


Breaking of Chains

by DinoGlitter



Series: The life and times of Noel and Xanxus [8]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Babette the Varghest, Haven (Dragon Age), M/M, Redcliffe, Rift, Skyhold, oc is a Qunari, oc is chipper, slave oc, smitten xanxus, xanxus is a dwarf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoGlitter/pseuds/DinoGlitter
Summary: Iron Bull was furious at the sight before him.  He had never seen one of his own kind so small.  The other Qunari couldn't even keep his eyes open.  The chains on his wrists said everything.  Something horrible had happened to this boy and Bull would not let it go on any longer.In which Noel is an Orlasian Qunari and Xanxus an exiled Dwarf rouge from Antiva.





	1. Chapter 1

He will break these chains that bind him.  The heads of his captor's would roll.  He was tired of being a windup toy for monarchies.  He will be free.

  Noel held his head high as he was lead through the streets of Redcliffe.  He could feel the eyes of curious and fearful humans.  The elves could only look on with knowing and pity.  Noel did not want or need their pity, but he could understand it.  His body had none of the muscle mass the males of his race were expected to have.  Years of being starved and forced into submission left his 6’10 frame more elf like than Qunari.  His white hair flowed down his back in a thick wavy mass.  A few strands framed his gentle face.  It emphasized the fact that one of his curled, ram like, Horns was broken off leaving a jagged nub ending just above his ear.

 Since he was a small child, barely over 3 years old, his human captors had trained him to be nothing more than entertainment.  Not many would help him and he never had the full strength the escape.  They drugged his food often to keep him compliant.  At the moment he was basically a walking puppet that could barely keep it's eyes focused.  His “master” guided him into Redcliffe’s tavern with a misdirecting smile.  

 He was sat in a chair as his captor greeted the man he had come to see,  Another rich nobleman who gets off on subjugation.  Noel struggles to keep his eyes open as the men talk.  The sound of a chair scraping harshly against the wood floor attracted his attention for barely a second before he felt someone's huge hands grabbing his face. 

“Can you hear me?”  A large grayish blob spoke to him.

 

 Noel gave a slow nod in reply.  The blob tilted his head up and looked over his face.

 

“Boss he’s been heavily drugged.” The voice said in shock.  “Looks like a dangerously high dose of blood lotus.”

 

“Let's get him back to Haven and have the healers look after him.”  A determined female voice replied.

 

 Another blob joined the grey one and lifted him from the chair.  He could hear the angry shouts of his captor as he was lead from the tavern.  He was lifted up onto a saddle and settled in front of a hard body.  The last thing his mind registered was the whine of a horse before he blacked out.

  
  


“When do you think he will awaken?”  Iron Bull questioned the healer.  

 

“Any day now,  thank the maker we were able to flush the poison from his system.”  They replied placing a damp cloth to the sleeping Qunari’s head.  

 

 He nodded and left the quarters to meet up with his men.    Seeing one of his kind in such a weakened state was jarring. Even female Qunari filled out more than the thin male the inquisitor and he had saved.  His captors must have stunted the poor kid’s growth.    

 Bull approached his chargers only to see them picking on their favorite moody dwarf exile, Xanxus.  

 

“Was it love at first sight Xan?”  Krem heckled.  

“It certainly looked that way to me.”  Dalish added slapping the short man on the shoulder.  

 

 Xanxus scowled at the two before shaking off the elf’s hand.  The rouge moved to walk past Bull but was stopped by the Qunari’s hand.

 

“He hasn’t woken yet, but I’m sure you couldn’t care less.”  Bull grinned at the tan dwarf.  

 

“Whatever.”  Xanxus grunted heading inside of the encampment.

 

 The Dwarf made his way through Haven until he reached the infirmary.  He entered to see that the resting Qunari had yet to wake up.  He moved toward the bed and sat down on the stool beside it.  He slowly reached out and ran his fingers across the lavender tinted skin.  He took in all the scars that marked up the others body.  This creature was beautiful and he desperately wanted him to wake up.  Xanxus remembered seeing his boss ride up with this beauty laying in front of him.  He saw how small he was compared to boss and immediately knew something was wrong.  Someone would pay for whatever pain his beauty was dealt.  His hand raised toward the sleeping man’s horns, but froze mid-way.  The Qunari’s large eyes had snapped open and were watching him with caution and slight awe.  Xanxus retracted his arm and sat up straight.

 

“I’m not going to hurt you.”  Xanxus said.

 

“What are you?”  The male asked in a voice like thick honey.

 

 Xanxus’ heart damn near stopped at the sound.  Then he realized what the Qunari asked him.

 

“You don’t know what a dwarf is?”  Xanxus asked.

 

“This is my first time being outside of Orleis.”  He started off slowly.  “My captors kept me away from non-humans after a group of Elves tried to help me escape when I was a child.”  

 

 Xanxus grit his teeth.  Who would hurt this ethereal creature?  Xanxus would put several bullets through their skull.  The taller male shifted to sit up in bed and stare curiously down at the dwarf.

 

“What do they call you dwarf?  I am called Noel”  He said.

“Xanxus.”  The dwarf replied.

 

 The lavender skinned Qunari stood up and smiled at the shorter male.

 

“I like you Xanxus the Dwarf.  Your looks are appealing to me and I find you irresistibly adorable”  Noel said placing his hand on Xanxus’ cheek.  “Would you allow me to stay with you?”

 

 Xanxus’ brain short circuited.  This beauty with mile long legs he desperately wanted to run his tongue along wanted to be with him. Noel let out a giggle and kneeled in front of him to be somewhat on his level and placed a kiss to the dwarf’s cheek.  

 

“There’s no rush.”  Noel smiled. 

 

 Xanxus smirked at the taller male.  He really hoped the inquisitor could close the rift, because he wanted to take his time getting to know this lovely being.


	2. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel is eager to tell his savior about all the things he has learned and discovered about himself.

"Inquisitor, may I have a word please?"

Ellana paused on her way into the rotunda at the sound of a friendly voice. The elf looked up to see a head of long white hair hanging over the side from the library. She smiles at the serene face of Noel. He made his way downstairs meeting the inquisitor with a bounce in his step.

"Follow me, I've somewhere to show you." He smiled leading her out of the fresco covered room.

He pulled her through Cullen's office to the small tower in the most secluded corner of skyhold that overlooked the barn and stables.

The once empty web covered space had been transformed into a warm and inviting room filled with many trinkets, instruments, plants, and surprisingly weapon parts. Ellana looked around taking in the mound of soft looking cushions with blankets that made up a bed, the shelves filled with books of all kinds, and the large table covered in a mortars, pestles, empty pots, cut up herbs and powders. Noel shifted as he waited for the elf to focus on him again before speaking.

"I wish to thank you for rescuing me. I may not have any connections, but what I do have I will pledge to you." He started. "I am a mage. I spent most of my time, when I wasn't entertaining greedy monarchs, teaching myself how to use my magic. I may not have developed a flair for lightning or fire but I did learn something else."

A soft green glow enveloped the Qunari before two more of him phased into existence.

"Amazing." Ellana gasped at the sight of 3 smiling Noels.

"I can replicate myself with soul Magic and make as many copies as I want. I often used it as a tactic to escape my usual duties if it involved unsavory practices. It's not much, but it got me through a lot of days."

One of the copies made its way to the table and started cutting more herbs. The other sat on the plush chair beside the table and plucked at the strings of a lute curiously. The real Noel smiled at the Inquisitor eagerly.

"If you have need of me in battle I will not deny you."

"Of course Noel, I'm happy you are here."

Ellana took the time to study the taller male as he drifted once more. He had filled out some, most likely Bull forcing him to eat more than the small meal a day he insisted on. He seemed happier as well.

"How are you liking it here?" The inquisitor asked.

"I have taken a liking to some of the things the others have shown me. Varric taught me how to play Wicked Grace. Lady Vivienne has taken me to her favorite spa claiming I needed to be pampered for a day. Cole was oddly understanding about something, but I don't know what. Solas is teaching me to read. I found a rather fascinating book on Tevinter myths and Dorian has taken to correcting anything I found in the book. He's rather sweet, I see what the Iron Bull sees in him." Noel gushes before pausing to giggle. "Bull has taken me under his wing. he says I'm like a child or a little sibling that needs to be protected from the world until I fully understand it."

Noel huffs falling back into his pillow pile drawing an irritated screech from something under the blankets. Noel cooed out an apology to a small scaly creature that popped out causing the inquisitor to freeze up. Noel continued to speak as he pets the small chirping beast.

"I understand his reasoning but I'm not a child. Xanxus, one of the dwarfs with Bull, is very appealing to me. Once he started speaking I found myself wanting to go to his bed. I just haven't found the right way to tell him yet. Dorian says subtlety is for the weak and I agree I think it is best that I confess my lust and admiration of him.

"IS THAT A VARGHEST HATCHLING?!" Ellana shouted completely blocking out Noel's admission of liking the moody Dwarf.

"Oh is that what ma Babette is? One of the traveling merchants told me it was a dragon egg."

"YOU TOOK IT EXPECTING IT TO BE DRAGON?!"

"Yes."

At that moment Xanxus walked in through the door with an annoyed expression and paused taking in the Inquisitor and Noel. He glanced at the Varghest giving it a once-over before turning to face his elven leader.

"She's not dangerous. She gets along well with my Bester and he's a wyvern. If anything she's just an overgrown cat that doesn't know what she actually is." He explained defending the creature as it nuzzled Noel in hopes of pats.

"You have a wyvern?! I haven't seen one near here nor while we were in Haven?!"

"I've had him for years. Saved him from an Orlesian Noble's hunting party. They wanted his hide since he is white " Xanxus smirked. "If you haven't seen him by now he's doing his job."

"Are you serious right now? You just let a Wyvern roam free without fear of him attacking people?" Ellana asked in disbelief.

"Yes."

Ellana threw her hands up in defeat before speaking again.

"You know what I'm not going to deal with this. If it comes up just say I said it was fine and keep your animals in line. I'm going to go spend some time with Solas excuse me."

The Inquisitor made a hasty retreat leaving a confused Qunari and an amused Dwarf in her wake.

"Does she not like draconic creatures?" Noel questioned.

"I don't think that was what the issue was babe." Xanxus replied settling beside the lavender-skinned man.

"Do you want to have sex with me?" Noel asked bluntly as he shooed Babette back to the pillow cave he set up for her.

Xanxus looked at the other in mild sock.

"Uh, sure. Why not."

**Author's Note:**

> [ glitteryreptiles < /a> Come hang out on Tumblr!](https://glitteryreptiles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
